1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to a shoe, and more particularly to a shoe intended for use in sporting activities.
2. State of the Art:
A conventional shoe includes a shoe upper portion that is secured to a sole portion, e.g. a shoe upper that is secured to an outsole. The shoe upper typically includes two upper edges which are positioned spacedly and opposite one another to define an opening that is positioned centrally on the upper surface of the shoe. The opening extends in a longitudinal direction from the edge of the throat or foot opening of the shoe towards the front or toe area of the shoe. A row of holes or eyelets may be positioned to extend along each of the two respective upper edges. A lacing is conventionally passed in a predetermined configuration through the holes to interconnect the two upper edges of the shoe upper and secure the shoe to the wearer""s foot. In conventional shoe constructions a tongue element is positioned within the opening. The tongue element is typically secured at its foremost edge to the toe portion of the shoe. In use, the tongue element is positioned intermediate the wearer""s foot and the two upper edges of the shoe upper and the associated lacing configuration. In this position the tongue element retains the row of holes or eyelets and the associated lacing from contacting the wearer""s foot and producing discomfort for the user.
Certain sporting activities, such as soccer, require a participant to forcefully bring his foot, and hence his shoe, into a kicking contact with an object, such as a ball. Many of these sporting activities place a premium on a participant""s ability to skillfully adjust his kicking contact with the ball to as to control the trajectory and speed of the kicked ball. In conventional practice, the participant oftentimes utilizes the portion of a shoe covering the upper portion of the participant""s foot to contact the ball during the act of kicking, e.g. that portion of the shoe proximate the medial top. In other instances the participant may utilize the outer side of the shoe. Sport enthusiasts, wearing conventional shoes have discovered that a typical tongue element and lacing system often interfere with a participant""s ability to control a kicked ball. The combination of the tongue element, the shoe upper and the lacing produce a very uneven, irregular kicking surface on the shoe. The kicking portion of conventional sports shoes oftentimes defines contours, ridges and other surface irregularities which can significantly effect the trajectory of a ball which comes into a forceful contact with those irregularities. Furthermore, the association of the tongue element, the shoe upper and the lacing produces a shoe thickness composed of several layers of material. This is often the case since the shoe in this particular region is formed of various layers including the tongue and the medial and lateral portions of the shoe upper. The lateral and medial portions each has an edge which is positioned to overlap the tongue during the shoe""s use. Furthermore the laces run both between the tongue and the medial and lateral portions as well as on top of the medial and lateral portions of the shoe upper themselves.
This type of layered structure creates a buffer region between the ball and the participant""s foot which may adversely effect the sensitivity of the contact participant""s foot with the ball. Due to the thick body of material interposed between the participant""s foot and the ball, the participant may not be able to sense the movement of the ball over the shoe surface through the body of material to a sufficient degree to obtain the optimum xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the ball. Maintenance of this xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d is considered by many sports enthusiasts to be a critical requirement in obtaining optimum athletic performance. Furthermore, if a player intends to strike a ball with a particular portion of his or her foot, and a ridge or an unnatural contour in the shoe overlies the intended striking portion of the player""s foot, the ridge or contour of the shoe may strike a ball sending it along a path other that which was intended by the player.
Additionally, the typical tongue and lacing system of sports shoes allows the tongue to shift and move during wear of the shoe. Such shifting may include the sagging of the tongue toward the toe section of the shoe, or it may include lateral shifting of the tongue to one side of the shoe or another. Shifting of the tongue often causes the shoe to be uncomfortable which at the very least becomes distracting to the wearer of the shoe. Additionally, for shoes intended to impact a ball, a shifting tongue can interfere with a player""s ball control as described above.
Other discomforts may also arise in shoes which utilize standard lacing systems. For example, a standard lacing system which runs longitudinally down the center top portion of the wearer""s foot often causes pain and discomfort when the shoe is aced tightly for stability. This is because a number of highly sensitive nerves are positioned in the top central portion of the foot rendering this portion of the foot highly sensitive. Standard lacing systems, in effect, create a pressure ridge by pulling the edge of the medial and lateral shoe portions, as well as the tongue, directly down onto the sensitive area of the foot. Such pain and discomfort is again distracting and takes away from the sporting experience.
Various constructions have been attempted to remedy the above issues. Some attempts have been made to provide a shoe wearer with more control and eliminate interference of the tongue and lacing system. Other efforts have been made to increase comfort. For example, in one type of soccer shoe, the area of the tongue proximate the throat or foot opening may include a flap portion that folds outward and downward to cover an area of the opening and lacing system. The lacing, and the tied portion in particular, is thereby covered by the flap, removing it from exposure to the ball. The use of such a flap is thought to aid in providing a better surface over a portion of the lacing, as well as help retain the tongue in its original position by keeping it from sagging toward the toe of the shoe. However, such a flap simply provides an additional layer of material between a player""s foot and the ball. Additionally, a flapped or folded tongue does little to maintain the tongue in its original position with regard to lateral movement.
Another attempt to render sports shoes more comfortable while retaining stability is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,753 to Rosenbaum et al. The Rosenbaum patent describes what is known as a lateral lacing system. A lateral lacing system includes two rows of eyelets which are shifted toward the lateral side of the foot. Shifting the laces to the side of the foot inherently shifts the pressure points created by the lacing system laterally as well. Thus, the effectual pressure ridge is shifted away from the top of the foot to a less sensitive area of the foot thereby increasing comfort. Rosenbaum, implements a lateral lacing system, in part, for accommodation of a large tongue covering a major part of the wearer""s foot and the tongue""s proper attachment to the shoe. The large tongue is designed to increase comfort in that it simulates a smooth and soft inner shoe. However, with regard to a shoe designed for kicking, the use of a larger tongue simply increases the amount of material placed between the wearer""s foot and the ball. Additionally, lateral lacing systems are often inconvenient in that it is more difficult for a wearer to lace and tie the laces at the outside edge of the foot than it is at the top of the foot.
In view of the shortcomings in the art, it would be advantageous to provide a sports shoe which allows a wearer to lace the shoe from a top position while providing the comfort and pressure relief of a lateral lacing system. It would also be advantageous to provide such a sport shoe for impacting with a ball wherein the amount of material formed over the foot and positioned between the foot and the ball is reduced. In minimizing the material placed over a wearer""s foot, it would be advantageous to configure the material to reduce unwanted surface features so as to increase ball control for the player wearing the shoe.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention a sports shoe is provided which includes a sole and an upper shell. The upper shell includes a medial portion and a lateral portion. In one embodiment three rows of apertures are formed through the upper shell with at least one row of apertures being formed in the lateral portion and at least one row of apertures or eyelets being formed in the medial portion.
Additionally the shoe may be formed to define a first row of first apertures and a second row of second apertures in the medial portion, with a respective pathway extending between selectively paired apertures of the first and second rows. A longitudinal edge of the lateral portion of the shoe upper may be laterally displaced from the center of the shoe as viewed from above. The medial portion may then be configured to extend across the center portion of the shoe and beneath the lateral portion forming an underlayment. Such a shoe may additionally include cleats formed in or attached to the sole of the shoe for enhanced traction on various playing surfaces, especially natural grass surfaces.
In a preferred construction a lining is placed adjacent the interior surface of the upper shell. The lining may be secured to the upper shell, but is left w ed along at least one region of the interface of the lining and the shell to define a pathway which extends from a first aperture to a second aperture.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a sports shoe is provided which includes a sole attached to a shell. The shell includes a heel portion, a toe portion, a medial portion and a lateral portion. The shell is defined to have a centerline extending substantially through the rearmost point of the heel portion and the foremost point of the toe portion. The lateral portion includes a longitudinal edge located laterally adjacent the centerline. The medial portion is configured to extend across the longitudinal centerline and beneath the longitudinal edge of the lateral portion. Three rows of apertures or eyelets are formed in the shell including at least one row adjacent the longitudinal edge and at least one row in the medial portion. Additional features may be incorporated as described herein.
A longitudinal edge may be formed in the lateral portion which is laterally displaced from the center of the shoe as viewed from above. The medial portion may then be configured to extend across the center portion of the shoe and beneath the lateral portion forming an underlayment.
Such a shoe may additionally include cleats formed in or attached to the sole of the shoe for enhanced traction on various playing surfaces.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a sports shoe is provided which includes a sole attached to a shell. The shell includes a heel portion, a toe portion, a medial portion and a lateral portion. The shell is defined to have a centerline extending substantially through the rearmost point of the heel portion and the foremost point of the toe portion. The lateral portion includes a longitudinal edge located laterally adjacent the centerline. The medial portion is configured to extend across the longitudinal centerline and beneath the longitudinal edge of the lateral portion. Three rows of apertures or eyelets are formed in the shell including at least one first row defined in the lateral portion adjacent its longitudinal edge, at least one second row in the medial portion and a third row in the lateral portion spacedly positioned from the first row. Additional features may be incorporated as described herein.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a method of configuring the lacing structure of a sports shoe is provided. The method includes providing a shoe having a medial portion and a lateral portion. A longitudinal centerline is defined to extend substantially through a rear most point of the shoe and a foremost point of the shoe. A longitudinal edge is formed in the lateral portion adjacent the centerline. A first row of eyelets or apertures is formed in the lateral portion adjacent the longitudinal edge. A second row of apertures is formed in the medial portion at a first distance from the longitudinal edge. A third row of apertures is formed in the medial portion at a second distance from the longitudinal edge. The second distance is dimensionally larger than the first distance. Each row is defined to include at least a foremost aperture and a second foremost aperture rearwardly displaced from the foremost aperture. The foremost apertures of the first and third rows are located such that they linearly aligned at a defined angle with respect to the longitudinal centerline. The foremost aperture of the second row is located to lie substantially along the longitudinal centerline. The second foremost apertures of the first and third rows are linearly aligned to be substantially parallel with the defined angle. The second foremost aperture of the second row is located to be forwardly displaced from the second foremost apertures of the first and third rows. Additional apertures may be included in each row and located in a pattern similar to that defined for the second foremost apertures.